We Owned the Night
by Emmy1512
Summary: But it was perfect and I will never forget when we owned the night - A take on Nikola's death eve 1943.  M for vague smut.


**AN – Many Teslen spankies to chartreuseian for betaing this for me, even though she is awaiting a smutfic I owe her from a bet I lost. Watch for that in the coming days.**

**This wasn't going to be posted tonight, in all honesty, but it is as a celebration for the possibility for **_**any**_** news regarding season 5 in the coming hours. Watch Twitter peeps, watch twitter.**

**This is based on We Owned the Night – Lady Antebellum and is what you get when I am crying my eyes out over that song.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tell me have you ever wanted<br>Someone so much it hurts?  
>Your lips keep trying to speak<br>But you just can't find the words  
>Well I had this dream once<br>I held it in my hands**_

Helen lay on her bed, recalling the last night she'd seen Nikola Tesla. He had been her best friend for over fifty years. He had loved her, she had loved him.  
><em><br>"Nikola," Helen gasped, as his lips grazed the length of her slender white neck to trace her collarbone. He lay between her legs; he could feel her wetness as he brushed against her. "Please…" she begged, he could hear the emotion that controlled her actions in her voice. "Please take me…"  
><em>  
>Tears ran down Helen's checks as she held a wine glass in her hand. How had they gotten to that point? So lost, so far from each other and yet the closest they'd been in years. 1943. Nikola had commented on her hair colour. Red. He said it made her look provocative. She should have blushed, should have felt scandalized, instead she found herself wondering what he thought of when he thought she was provocative. She knew that it was wrong. She knew James' heart would break should he ever find out.<p>

_**She was the purest beauty  
>But not the common kind<br>She had a way about her  
>That made you feel alive<strong>_

_Earlier 6/1/1943_

"Helen, what are you doing here?" Nikola opened the door to his hotel room. Everything had been planned, he was to 'die' tomorrow, and he would disappear. He would find her afterwards. They'd discussed everything, planned for every scenario.

"I brought wine." Helen smiled meekly. He could see the indecision in her eyes. She wasn't sure why she was here either. She should be helping James, loving him. Instead she found herself standing here in front of him, her thin white dress impractical for such cold weather. She'd worn it because of how it made his eyes darken. She knew why she came here, she came for him. She didn't know her reasoning behind that. She hated not knowing, and yet a part of her couldn't bring herself to ask herself the question. Why was she here for him?

They stood together in silence; Helen shrugged her coat to the chair in the corner. Nikola poured the wine and started the gramophone. Soft music filled the air and Helen found herself spinning on the spot. Her wine splashed over the edge of her glass, a small spot landing on the hem of her dress. She couldn't care, she laughed as Nikola took her hand and spun her time and time again until she fell again him dizzily. She looked up at him, her chest heaving as she caught her breath. His eyes were dark and she didn't think as she stood on tiptoes and pressed a hot kiss against his lips.

_**You had me dim the lights,  
>You danced just like a child<br>The wine spilled on your dress  
>And all you did was smile.<strong>_

A sob ripped from Helen's chest as she recalled the way he'd stopped her at first before finally giving into what they both wanted. What they'd wanted for far too long. What they'd waited for far too long.

_Nikola pushed into her, the sensation of being filled by him glorious. He brushed a piece of hair from her face before thrusting gently, kissing her softly, loving and adoring every part of her, his hands caressing her skin softly. He cupped her breast, brushing his thumb over her nipple. Her back arched, her chest pressed against him. She could feel everything, her body was burning. She felt herself lose control, her body flew and he followed her quickly. Then they lay together, watching the stars pass. Tears ran softly and silently down Helen's cheeks and Nikola kissed each of them away, saying nothing. He would simply love her, always he would love her._

_**Oh, I remember you  
>And I wonder where you are<br>Are you looking at those same stars again?**_

Helen lay on her bed, staring out the window at the stars.  
>"I love you, Nikola."<p>

x-x

Nikola lay on the cool ground, staring at the stars, remembering their last night together.

"Are you watching the stars tonight, my Helen?"

_**Do you remember when  
>We woke under a blanket<br>All tangled up in skin  
>Not knowing in that moment<br>We'd never speak again**_

"I will never forget you."

Helen brushed the tears from her cheeks, standing from her bed and walking to the bathroom as she heard Ashley's soft cry from the crib.

"Never"

_**But it was perfect  
>And I will never forget<br>When we owned the night**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Review for me? I do love them so.<strong>


End file.
